My Hollywood Story characters
MC (Main Character) aka you, the player. The main character (MC) is a girl. Her default name is Emma, but players can change it at the start of the game. Her appearance can be personalized by choosing from four different facial features and over 25 hairstyles. More hairstyles and outfits become available as the story progresses. Depending on which path you choose to follow, you will have different outfits available. The story follows her as she moves to Los Angeles to realize her dream of becoming an actress. 'Click here '''to read more about MC. Gino Gabardini Gino Gabardini is an Italian fashion designer and appears to be quite famous in Hollywood. He is a possible Love Interest (LI) for MC. Gino first appears in Series 1, chapter 2. Gino is very friendly, attentive, and caring towards MC and very clearly has a crush on her. He can come across as being quite pushy if you decide you don't want to romance him. He drives a Mercedes Benz. He is a longtime friend with Margaret, an actress, and is also friendly with Karen, an acting coach and manager. Mike Mike is an actor and lives in the same building as MC in the apartment just above hers. He is a possible Love Interest (LI) for the Main Character. Mike appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 3. Mike is a friend of Thomas, another actor. Ellen Ellen works in Hollywood as a model. She is a possible Love Interest (LI) for the Main Character. Ellen appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. She is friends with director David Tarino and Thomas, an actor. She is very friendly towards MC and overall seems very sweet and kind. Bean Bean works in Hollywood as an assistant film director. She is sarcastic and a bit snarky at times, but she is otherwise friendly and helpful - when she wants to be. Bean appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. The first film we see her working on is a period piece (the title is not specified but from the dialogue, it is clear that it is Pride and Prejudice), which is directed by Mikael Anders. The second film we see her working on is a horror film called 'The House in the Forest', which is also directed by Mikael Anders. She works for a film studio called Tod Pictures. Mikael Anders Mikael Anders works in Hollywood as a film director. He is married and says he loves his wife very much and would never betray her. He is a bit eccentric but otherwise a friendly and honest person. Mikael Anders appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. The first film we see him working on is a period piece (the title is not specified but from the dialogue, it is clear that it is Pride and Prejudice). The second film we see him working on is a horror film called 'The House in the Forest'. He works for a film studio called Tod Pictures. David Tarino David Tarino is one of the Hollywood renowned film directors. MC is a big fan of him. The first film we see him working on is 'Dream City'. He appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. He is a possible love interest (LI). His friends include Thomas (actor), Ellen (model) and Anthony Wood (Director). He is not a very easy person to get along with, as he has a bad temper. He is a terribly jealous and possessive person, he wants his lover to have eyes only for him. He broke up with all his girlfriends because of jealousy. He likes Mocha, black and white movies, cinnamon buns, pointy shoe, head massages. Margaret Margaret is described as a very good actress by her friend, fashion designer Gino. Margaret appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. She says she rarely acts anymore, and she just spends her time enjoying life. She is a smoker. She is friendly towards the MC and protective in a motherly way towards Gino. She is also a friend of Karen, an actors manager and acting coach. Thomas Thomas works in Hollywood as an actor. Thomas appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. He is friends with Ellen, a model, and Mike, an actor. Throughout the story, he becomes friends also with MC. The first time we see him working is on the set of a Pride and Prejudice filming, with him playing Mr. Darcy. Christie Christie works in Hollywood as an actress. Christie appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 3. She hates MC and is very hostile towards her, always trying to create problems for her, ever since MC took her place in a film after she broke her arm. The first film we saw her working on is the horror film 'The House in the Forest'. Alex Alex works in Hollywood as a dog trainer and stuntman. Alex appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 4. She drives a Ford. MC and Alex formed a closed friendship in Series 2. Patrick Patrick works in Hollywood as a photographer. It is hinted that he might be a possible LI (Love Interest) for the Main Character, or at least there is an option to flirt with him as he is clearly interested in MC. Patrick appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 4. The first time we see him working is on a set of a photo shoot for the horror film 'The House in the Forest'. Whitney Whitney works in Hollywood as a journalist and photographer. She works for the biggest newspaper in the city. Whitney appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 4. Eric Eric works in Hollywood as a cameraman. He likes Bean. Eric appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 6. The first film we see him working on is 'Dream City' directed by David Tarino. Albert Albert works in Hollywood as a film producer. Albert appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 6. The first film we see him working on is 'Dream City' directed by David Tarino. Nicholas Bird Nicholas Bird is a famous Hollywood actor. He appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. MC is a big fan and dreams of meeting him. The book begins with MC dreaming of receiving a Golden Adam (the book's equivalent of an Oscar) from the hands of Nicholas Bird. This character then returns later on but not everything is quite what it seems at a first glance. Karen Karen is an actors manager and acting coach. She is friends with Margaret, an actress, and Gino, a fashion designer. She is not a very friendly person with people she does not know or with the actors, she manages and she tends to be quite aggressive, but she is considered the best acting coach in Hollywood. Gino says that she has one of the best acting workshops in the city. Karen appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. Passerby / Policeman The policeman appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. He works under Captain Jeff in Los Angeles Police Department. Security Guard The security guard appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. Captain Jeff Jeff works in the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) as a Police Captain, his subordinates include one names Gina. Jeff appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 3. He is currently investigating a case about Hollywood drug dealing. Knowing MC's is a business acquaintance of David Tarino, he decided to blackmail her to spy on David (Series 2, chapter 1). You can choose to lie to him or help him in chapter 2. Jeff always behaves rudely, almost boorishly toward MC. She once described him as "''Mr. Mean-face", "Made of steel" and "His work always comes first, and this is not negotiable". (Series 2, chapter 9). Jeff could be caring and attentive. He helped to negotiate with the staff in holding pen to get MC's dog back (Series 2, chapter 1). He worries and cares about her safety after the premeditated arson of her apartment (Series 2, chapter 7). Whether Jeff is a love interest or not, are still to be determined. Jessica Jessica is an actress. MC meets her on the set of Pride and Prejudice and Dream City Ray Ray is an actor. He is a friendly and optimistic person. He is very dependable and cares for MC. He appears for the first time in Series 1 during the set of Dream City directed by David Tarino. In Series 2, MC and Ray both starred in a film called "Ghost" directed by Danny Ditto. It is revealed you can flirt with him and subsequently get romance scenes with him. (During the set of filming in Series 2, chapter 5 and 6.) In the diamond scene in Series 2, chapter 6, it implies someone also fell for him too. Danny Ditto Danny Ditto is a film director, he appears for the first time in Series 2, chapter 3 where he was looking for a leading role for his movie called "Ghosts". MC learned the reason why no one comes to cast for his film. Samantha Samantha works as a successful film agent in Hollywood. She appears for the first time in Series 2, chapter 4 where there was a bar fight in a club called Leopold. Samantha, Alex, and MC develop a close friendship in later chapters. They attended the party in Anthony Wood's mansion in Series 2, Chapter 7. There is a diamond scene in Series 2, Chapter 8 where you can learn the weaknesses of David Tarino from Samantha. Uno Uno is a handsome party guest in Anthony Wood's party. He appears in Series 2, chapter 7. He is an option for causal flirting during chapter 7, 8, 9. Anthony Wood Anthony Wood is a famous film director and friend of David Tarino. He is very rich, likes parties and owns an extravagant mansion in Hollywood. He also owns a penguin names Suffy. His name first mentioned in Series 2, chapter 1, David Tarino wanted to introduce him to MC. David refused to do that in chapter 2 after he learned the truth from Christine. Anthony Wood first appeared in chapter 3, during the audition for his new film. In chapter 7, MC got invited to his party in his mansion. He declared MC and Alex both have parts in his new film at the end of chapter 8.Category:Characters